Clutches are used in a great many technical fields, with one of the primary fields of use being automotive technology. Within this field, various types of clutches are used for various applications. For example, a vehicle transmission may include one or more gear sets including an inner gear, intermediate planet or pinion gears supported by their carriers, and outer ring gears. In addition to such planetary gear sets, driveline components frequently include multi-disc friction devices that are employed as clutches or brakes.
The multi-disc pack clutch is a friction device that is commonly employed as a holding mechanism in a transmission. In addition, one-way clutches are frequently employed in transmissions to selectively transmit torque in one rotational direction, but not in the opposite rotational direction. To this end, one-way clutches typically include an inner race, an outer race, and an engagement mechanism disposed therebetween. The engagement mechanism is operable to lock the inner and outer races together thereby transmitting torque in one relative direction. The engagement mechanism is further operable to allow freewheeling rotation between the inner and outer races in the opposite rotational direction. Engagement mechanisms commonly used in one-way clutches of the related art include pawls, sprags, and rollers. A cage, along with biasing members, such as springs, are also sometimes employed to retain the pawls, sprags, or rollers between the inner and outer races as well as to selectively assist in the change of operational modes between torque translation and freewheeling actuation of the clutch, depending on the direction of rotation between the inner and outer races.
As noted above, one-way clutches of this type have been employed in numerous applications in transmission, transfer cases, and differentials. For example, one-way clutches have been employed in conjunction with multiple friction clutches and planetary gear sets to effect low and reverse gear ratios in conventional transmissions. However, selectable one-way clutches typically require a certain amount of backlash to switch modes, and this backlash may cause driveline jolts that can be felt by a driver or operator.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a selectable multi-mode clutch assembly that can provide torque translation in either rotational direction while also minimizing or eliminating the backlash inherent in prior art designs.